


Percy Weasley and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Audio Format: MP3, BAMF Minerva McGonagall, Fix-It, Gen, Hogwart's Terrible Security, Humour, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-Canon, Pre-Philosopher's Stone, Universe Alteration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-29 23:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14483682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: Pre-Philosopher's Stone AU:In which fourteen-year-old Percy Weasley is very stressed, does not get enough sleep, and accidentally and unknowingly saves the Wizarding World because of bad aim.





	Percy Weasley and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Percy Weasley and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6454921) by [LullabyKnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LullabyKnell/pseuds/LullabyKnell). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

Click through the MP3 link.

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/Percy%20Weasley%20and%20the%20Terrible,%20Horrible,%20No%20Good,%20Very%20Bad%20Day.mp3) | 16:18 | 11.5 MB  
---|---|---  
  
### Music

_Hagrid The Professor_ by John Williams

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
